


He & I / G-EAZY

by MyDaydreamReality



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Gerald Earl Gillum - Fandom, Gerald Gillum - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddles, Depression, Drama, Drug Abuse, Emotionful, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, G is really a softy, Implied Sexual Content, In Working Progress, Jealousy, Love, Multi, PTSD, Partying, Possible smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Tension, Will probably have to add more tags to this later, anger issues, complicated relationship, suspensful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamReality/pseuds/MyDaydreamReality
Summary: I will publish each chapter, and they will at first most likely be rough, and may have typos, I will be working on correcting them but I want to get a product out to the public so they can at least see. :) For those who don't know, Blizzy is G-Eazy's drummer, and Grady his photographer.Max was never a rap fan, nor would she ever imagine even liking a rap artist, or....even falling in love. A night she was not looking forward to, a rap concert. She didn't even know the artist and only came because her best friend had no one to go with. Max was a pure rock n' roll girl at heart, with the Led Zeppelin T-Shirts, room filled with vinyl of songs from the past, her head in the clowns dreaming of days that were simpler. She was a big city girl, from Oregon. Not the nice parts either. Shy and never had many friends, was never a loud paritier. But this was all going to change when she meets a mysterious man behind the foreign sound, his sound, and she fell in love with both. But, Gerald was never a simple man, and certainly not simple of love.(My apologies for such a rough introduction, this may be edited as I continue writing.)





	1. Countdown To Dooms-Night

I walked to my flat after work. I was exhausted, the record store got their huge shipment of gear, expanding their clientele to not only vinyl and CD, physical format lovers, but also to musicians, and this was our first load of amps, guitars, instruments of all sorts and really heavy gear, and we were short staffed due to a couple of my co-workers calling in "sick". Sick my ass. College, and work was no joke.

I unlocked the flat door, I certainly didn't live in the nice areas of Oregon, that's for sure. Gresham was no joke, gun shots every 20 minutes, gang tags everywhere, street walkers strutting their stuff, drug deals going on in broad day light. Learning to sleep through the constant sirens of police, fire and emergency vehicles wasn't really the hardest part. Now, knowing where not to go periodically throughout the day was nerve-racking, building the confidence to know what to do, to not give the appearance of being weak, now that's rough, especially for a young woman. But eventually you get used to the life style of caring your key between your knuckles in a fist just in case, caring maze and a pocket-knife and always watching your back. This was the ghetto of Oregon. The flat was run down, the product of slum-lords and poor choices of previous tenants, but it's all you can afford when you're a single 20-year old girl, juggling working on a doctoral degree, living in the big city, with one roommate, that was fairly hard. It's an ugly grey building, the roof was growing moss between the shingles, the cocking around the windows you could see from a distance were cracking, paint chipping with a door with water damage and cracks on the bottom, the place looked like it should just be knocked down. The inside with a little love from our roommate and I, fixed a few things up cosmetically that we could but overall just to disguise the inevitable decay.

"Max, please, c'mon, don't come for him, or the music, but come for me please? I mean he's at least eye candy, right?" Kella, my roommate whined. She had an obsession with this rapper guy, she has posters of him all over her room. We were complete opposites yet we were sisters, she loved girly things, rap music, social media instead of reading a book or listening to some vinyl and a nice talk, preppy and dull-minded, she was going into beauty school to be a hair, nail and makeup professional and someday open her own salon, she sounds like a complete and total white girl I know, and a prep, and she is, yet she is a complete and utter sweetheart, it was hard not to love her despite how much she could annoy me. She was going off about this rapper dude.  _Again._ This guy was like her idol to her but I never understood why, to me he was just an ordinary guy milking the rap scene just like most modern rappers, and apparently she saved up all year for these tickets, "C'mon Max, we both have a history, a history like his, maybe the melody and beat you won't care for, but his words mean something. He's not like the rest of the rappers who degrade women, he talks about life..." Kella went on a rant, she began to talk with her hands, so fast the bed, my bed we sat on began to bounce and move with every movement she made,  she lit up when she spoke about him, her blue eyes lit up with joy as if he was god. Speaking of a crush, right? 

_Who the hell is he anyway, "G-Eazy" it sounds like a joke. I never heard his music, I guess I should stop being so judgmental, right?  I just never liked music as products, and to me, that's all modern rap will ever be._

I sighed, "Alright, alright. Take a breather," I interrupted her fangirling, and she froze, "If I go with you, you got to buy me a Led Zeppelin album." I mumbled, in defeat, I threw my body toward my pillow and buried my face in it. It was going to be a long night, "Oh my god, Max, thank you, thank you. I just don't want to be that one idiot that goes alone and looks awkward, I want to experience it with someone and you're my best friend. I looooveee you." She spoke in a teasingly sing-song voice and hugged my back. "Yeah, whatever," My voice was muffled by the pillow. I'd feel like a royal dick anyway if I said no and she already bought the tickets for us. How bad could it be anyway, it's just for a couple cringy hours, no biggie. "When's the concert?" I piped up. I felt her pull away, I turned so I can see and she was looking at the tickets like she was so frazzled she already forgot, "Its at 9pm and goes on until midnight." Three...hour...set?! This will be a long night for me. "We only have 5 more hours to go!" She squealed loudly and ran around the room in the circle completely spazzing out, gripping her hair, "Oh my god I can't believe this is happening." I laughed, "Aye, it's already embarrassing I'm going can you try to not embarrass me there? It's not the 60s, Kella and it's not like the Beatles are coming into town!" Kella rolled her eyes, "You're such a boner killer." She pulled out her phone, and handed it to me, there was a black and white picture, a poster that read "G-Eazy" on the bottom shot in black and white film. He was quite handsome I had to admit, the sleak back sharp haircut, the leather jacket with the pins and patches I had to admit had a grunge look I admired, the watch, he had class. I was surprised, something you don't see from rappers now-a-days. "Okay, he's cute but looks don't get ya far." I giggled, sitting up. I looked through my closet, I had nothing appropriate for an outdoor  _rap_ concert, in the middle of summer, that wasn't band tank tops or tees, I had nothing to go with that culture at all. I sighed, I didn't want to look like an idiot while I was there. I decided I'll bring a Pulp Fiction t-shirt and black daisy dukes, with fishnets underneath and buy a shirt while I was there so I didn't seem out of place. Everything about me looked like I didn't belong, the piercings, my haircut, gosh I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. Kella looked like she could fit in anywhere, really the Coachella type. She was beautiful too, brassy blonde hair, with perfect bangs, and piercing blue eyes, her body was like a models where I was a skinny, 5'5, brunette with messy hair and bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep between studying, work and responsibilities. I looked in the mirror and saw the lines in my face from the lack of sleep, my skin seemed paler and my eyes looked puffy like I was punched in the face. Like the last thing I need to do is go hopping and partying to a concert I don't even want to go to.

Kella was always the optimist, cheery all the time, loving one, where I was more, the grouchy Grinch of the house. Though she works and goes to school too, studying to be a doctor is no joke, at least she has her soul left to be happy. 

I sighed, I didn't hear whatever Kella had left to say before she left, and probably didn't even notice I wasn't listening from her manic fangirling. I stared at the mirror for a bit longer, frowning. I never liked it when the depression showed, I always tried my best to cast it out, but this was taking a physical toll. Maybe even it I don't like it, it would be good for me to get out. But deep down, I just wanted to stay in bed, for, maybe an eternity and watch the world go float away and out the door. 

I don't remember falling asleep, but after 3 all-nighters, you can't blame me. Of course Kella didn't know, she's oblivious, and probably didn't even notice how tired I was when I walked into the door from work. I heard my door slam open and I shot awake, I was in my bed, I couldn't even remember what I was doing there last, I looked toward my door, Kella was all ready to go, in her black skinny jeans and G-Eazy crop top, her makeup was done, and her hair up in a ponytail, "What are you doing asleep!? We got to get there at least an hour early Max, there will be a line, get ready!" I rubbed my eyes, "Alright, chill, chill." Kella jumped up and down, squealing, "I promise this is going to be great Max, you'll see you love him." She then hurried out my door to let me change. I rolled my eyes, shouting after her, "I doubt that!" I wiped the sleep away from my eyes. I rarely ever did full makeup but in this case, not even god could save me now from how horrible I looked, I looked like I got ran over by 4 freight trains with a load of elephants at once. I lathered my face in makeup, doing the 50's pin-up look with the winged eyeliner and ruby red lipstick, putting my hair up in a bandana and put on the clothes I decided to wear earlier, tying the shirt off in a knot. I looked over at my film cameras.  _Eh, fuck it, maybe the vibe there will be good and I can take some pictures of the crowd, or maybe it'll be shit and I'll take a picture of a tree._ I loved film photography, it always beat digital by a long shot, it was an art form that showed so much more than a digital camera would, much more raw imagery, it was worth the cost of the film, whatever money I had left over from college bills and rent, other responsibilities went to fund my photography and vinyl collections. "Are you ready yet?!" Kella yelled impatiently from outside the door. "Jesus Kel, I just got done calm the fuck down!" I laughed, as I opened the door, carrying a Minolta camera with me, putting it in my bag, gently. 

This is going to be one  _hell_ of a night.

**_A/N: Sorry for such a rough start-off, but I will be editing and gaining momentum with detail and character development. And yes, more is to come, everyday that I can. Chapter two will be out tomorrow, June 8th. Drop a comment for critiquing, and vote me up if you like this chapter. Thank you. This story was originally published on Wattpad, by me you can access it here: and give it some love. https://www.wattpad.com/585748457-he-i-g-eazy-countdown-to-dooms-night_ **


	2. I Mean It

Then the concert finally started, and they allowed the line of thousand upon thousand of people shoving to get in, it was relieving. The heat between everyone's bodies on top of summer heat wave in Oregon, well, you might as well be in Califorina nowadays. That shit was roasting me alive. Three hours of Kella loosing her mind was no fun either. I smiled pretending to be enthusiastic but this heat was certainly not helping my mood. Kella got front row tickets, she really went all out on this and wanted to see him up close and personal. I walked through the crowd, shoving our way through to our seats. I looked at the stage seat, it wasn't too blingy, I expected more and I was actually thankful. Most pop rockstars are all about the stage act and what they wear and not their music. There were black curtains down in the back, a black floored stage and then a small band all the way in the back. Clearly, this was G-Eazy centrist. Not G-Eazy and the band. Kella started squealing and hopping around, "Oh my god what if he looks at us?!"I shook my head, facepalming, "He'll be looking at everyone, Kella. Three hour set, he will have managed to have looked at as many people as he can, that he can see at least." 

All the sudden, the crowd roared, I looked up, and there he was. Yeah, he was definitely more attractive in person. G grinned at the crowd, calm and collected, striding across the stage, when he stopped in the middle. He wore a plain black t-shirt with his signature leather jacket, classic black vans and black skinny jeans. Elegant gold, thin necklaces hung from his neck, and a few rings on his fingers. His hair sleeked back perfectly, framing his face everything about this guy was aesthetic, and I had to admit, I unfortunately did like it. "HOW'S IT FUCKING GOING OREGON!?" G yelled out, that boy certainly did have a pair of lung. The crowd went nuts, including Kella, screaming, in...well...my ear. "That's what I like to fucking hear." He grinned, he practically glowed, he looked so happy being up there I was impressed this wasn't all some big performance act. His voice was deep, and it nearly growled, he beamed with confidence, and the vibe of the concert suddenly changed. The vibe changed less from this theatrics I was expecting to someone who was really passionate, whose vibe was contagious and spread throughout the crowd, a happy connection, and the music hasn't even begun yet. I watched him, until I was distracted by a growing pain in my arm, I look down to find Kella, red-faced clinging to my arm, trying to contain herself. I shook her off me, I yelled at her, "Hey, Cloud 9, you're hurting me!" She let go and clenched her hands together, grinning wide, she almost looked like a Cheshire Cat. Christ, she's gonna fucking embarrass me if he sees us, I'm going to act like I don't know her sorry ass. G stood back, watching the crowd go wild, "I hope you just all know....when I say I'm happy to be here, ya know I mean it." He grinned smirkishly, as soon as he said "ya know..." the beat dropped into song and the fun began. Two songs in I realized how good he was, some songs were cocky, but they were so witty they were lovable, the character he had as he hopped around the stage he looked like a little kid living his biggest dream. I danced to every beat, swaying my hips to the beat, singing along. I closed my eyes for a split second as I got lost in the trance, "Momma called me on my birthday like hallelujah, you made it out of 27 and onto 28 safe." I ran my hands through my hair and rustled it, grinning and hopping, I didn't believe even Kella was watching, the lines hit home, as the beat thumped my heart. Medicating depression and anxiety with alcohol, hiding my vices from everyone hoping no one would ever catch me, I didn't want to hurt anyone, when you have had my life maybe they'd understand. I don't want anyone feeling bad for me. "Living fast as freeways, I ain't slept in three days, making money three ways, keep on running these plays." That line, that line sounded different, it sounded like he was right, in front of me, a delay echo though he was talking to me, I opened my eyes when I heard Kella make a mouse squeak, I opened my eyes to G, with his hair now tousled himself, strands of hair in front of his face from the jumping and sweat, his jacket off just in his black T-Shirt, kneeling down to me, hunching over the stage, with that smirkish grin, as he continued his verse his eyes never wavering. I froze, staring back at him, startled, he was so close, halfway over the stage. He hopped down to the landing where the guards are between the stage and barricade, he towered over me, hovering over the barricade as everyone around me reached out to touch him. Christ he was tall, easily past 6 foot. He let them while the guards stayed close around him, but he stared at me like he wasn't phased by the few easily 20 people crowding together screaming and crying, grabbing his arm and T-Shirt, "This girl knows what it's about," his gaze pierced through me, I was actually intimidated, it was surreal, hypnotizing, and I couldn't look away. What was he going to do? Why did I catch his attention? "I ain't trying to slow it down I'm trying to live it up, sing it!" He pointed the mic to me, right on the beat,I stared at him and turned white, shit, sing?! I can't sing, but fuck it if I'm going to do it might as well go out, the beat was so loud if I mumbled it no one would hear me and think I missed it. Closing my eyes quickly to close everything out, just the beat and I, "Live each day like it's your last, cuz you never feel the moment 'til it's past, time just keeps on ticking fast, there's danger in a lesson learned, slow down before you crash and burn!" I had to admit, my voice was lower than Kehlani's, I had more natural vibrato, or maybe because it I was scared and rattled to the core, but let's go ahead and call it vibrato. I opened my eyes, I didn't notice I was trembling, I didn't notice I stopped dancing, and I didn't notice all the eyes on me, only G's. He stared at me, I couldn't read him, his face got serious and his eyes slightly widened as the crowd roared and snapped me out of my freeze, I gave him a shy nervous smile. G hopped back up on the stage, every moment almost seemed choreographed, every movement with confidence. It felt like he stayed there for a good minute staring right through me, "Yea! You heard her!" he continued his verse, he sang with more fire in his voice, like the crowd was was charging his energy. Kella stared at me in aw, and a hint of jealousy, I knew she wanted it to be her. I don't know why he even chose me, or anyone at all. I just shrugged nervously and went back to dancing, there was no way I wasn't going to be hearing about that all night. 

"He noticed you!" Kella yelled in my ear, I rolled my eyes, "Well we're in the front." I shrugged, it was the only answer I had. People kept looking at me throughout the concert, shocked it was like I got blessed by God, I awkwardly smiled and looked away from all the prying eyes, trying to drown out the attention and continued to groove and started dancing with Kella being goofy, dancing against each other, spinning around and getting down to the beat, our backs touching tossing our hair and whipping it around. "I told you this would be fun!" Kella laughed, dancing in sync with me and the beat, shaking our hips as we moved down and hopped back up, we didn't care if we looked like a mess, this was the freest I've felt in years. 

"Goodnight, Oregon, you beautiful fucking people!" G yelled, waving, he did a quick glance down at me, winking with a small smirk. Kella screamed, covering her mouth in shock, whooting and clapping her hands as the crowd roared. My eyes widened, staring at him, blushing red, clapping. G dropped the mic, and seemed to laugh at little under his breath at my reaction and then directed his attention back to the crowd, throwing his hands up in the air. He strode off, waving as he walked off stage to the exit, whispering something to one of the guards past. The guard just nodded, giving us a little wave, pointing toward the enterance. Rappers, all the same, fuckboys. But why the fuck me? Must've played fucking eenie-meanie-miny-moe in his head through the first couple rows closest to him. But damn he is beautiful. Kella grabbed my shoulders, spinning me to her, "YOU-KNOW-THAT'S-AN-INVITE-TO-GO-BACKSTAGE-RIGHT-OH-MY-GOD-G-LIKES-YOU!" Kella was squealing as she spoke like a dying horse. I shook my head as I cleared out with the crowd, "I'm not going to back there, Michaela." I spoke timidly, blushing. "YOU are NOT PASSING THIS UP, MAX. WHY WOULD YOU?!" She cried out, grabbing my wrist holding me back. I sighed and spun around, "He just wants some girl to fuck around with, c'mon man that was a total player move." Kella shook her head, "You don't even know what he wants!" I rolled my eyes, ah, ignorance is bliss for her isn't it? "Please, do it for me? Please, he's like my idol...Live a little for once!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes, and I knew she'd be livid if I didn't do it for her, it was a once in a life-time thing for Kella. I sighed, I bit my lip thinking it over. G didn't hide he was a player, he sang about it and meant every word. The confidence and sincerity in his voice with every song, there was no faking that, especially with that little smirk he wears. "Fine, but if shit gets weird. I'm out." Kella squealed, tackling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes, hiding my nerves, hugging her back. What the fuck was actually happening? Kella practically ran to the back of the stage. Jesus this was humiliating. "Slow the fuck down he'll think you're going to murder him in his sleep or some shit!" I yelled after her. Fuck, my stomach was flipping I felt like I was going to puke, but apart of me was a little excited to at least see what he wanted. The curiosity always killed the cat, and how he stared at me was nearly predatory, what on earth would he be hunting for in me other than to fuck around? His face was so unreadable like stone. I know nothing about this guy, outside of what Kella told me about his "sharp cheekbones" and "honey black eyes". As we got closer the darker it got, closed off from the stadium lights. A guard, overweight mall-cop looking dude stood in front of the backstage entrance door, with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded when he saw us politely, pushing the door open, allowing us in. I gulped as the light coming out from the door illuminated the sterile white hall on the other side. "Hang a left, and just keep going straight." The guards voice spoke stoically, he probably does this nearly everyday at this venue. I hesitated for a second, but Kella was already grabbing my hand pulling me in. The hall was wide, while people zipped back and forth wheeling amps and gear in and out of the place. I clung to the side of the wall, staying out of the way, fairly behind Kella as she led the way. The hall seemed to get narrower and narrower and darker, as it opened up into an all black room, matching the stage, with tube lighting overhead. Place was mainly covered in wiring for the lights and amps and other gear on stage, and off in the distance. There he was. G, and a couple other men, one white guy in a cherry print blouse and beanie, and a black man. Gotta admit the black dude looked really fly with his camo jacket and Air Jordans, bandana wrapped around his forehead. I saw him on stage in the darkness all the way in the back throughout the concert, the drummer. They were all standing together, laughing and drinking beers, smoking blunts, a smoke cloud all around them that was quickly spreading through the room. Oh boy. This is going to be trouble. Kella slowed down to a stop, allowing me to catch up to her, so we could walk together, I took a deep breath, my feed suddenly felt like weights. I must've looked like a train-wreck, messy hair and sweaty from all the dancing and grooving in the heat, I could only imagine what I looked like right now, and my god it's humiliating. G noticed us coming, looking over at us, nodding, staring us down. Fuck, I felt my stomach turn as soon as his eyes laid on me. He had a blunt between his fingers and a beer, "Aye, what's your names?" His eyes didn't look away from me but only darted away to look at Kella to be polite, Kella luckily spoke before I could, I was about to croak, "This is Max, I'm Michaela, but you can call me Kella, you guys were amazing, thanks so much for inviting us back here." She beamed, grinning wide, she looked like a little kid but she was practically glowing. I smiled softly, G nodded, "Thank you, your girlfriend here has a pair of lungs on her." He directed his attention back at me, taking a swig of beer. His brown orbs met my eyes, and never wavered, intensely, his pupils slightly dilated from the weed already. I shyly directed my eyes toward the floor, smiling, "Thank you." Kella played with her blonde ends, as she spoke, she was fidgeting all over the place, just giving her hands something to do, "I know right!" She laughed, looking over at me, I smiled, "Hey stop fucking with me Kel." G chuckled, "Well I might as well introduce myself I'm Blizzy, this is Grady over here." A voice rang out, I looked up shyly at Blizzy, waving shyly to them both, "Nice to meet you, all of you." I looked at Grady and darted at G, being polite. Grady grinned a bit, "Yo, G, we bringin' 'em to the after-party or we signing, I wanna bounce." Before Kella could say a word, I smiled at them softly, "Oh, we'll get out of your guy's hair. Thanks for the amazing night guys." G laughed slightly, "Aye chill, come with us, it'll be a fun night. Plenty of booze, weed, whatever ya want and good music. It'll be lit." G took a puff of his blunt, "I ain't taking no for an answer." He gave me the cockiest smirk. FUCK this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Right when I was about to decline again, Kella spoke up, "I think we got a little energy left in us, right Max? That'd be badass." Kella grinned widely, looking down at me giving her, her signature secret "Don't fuck this up for me," look. My heart raced, goddammit, I blushed, and got her a quick glare, quickly masking it with a smile, shrugging, "Eh, fuck it. Why not?" "Party starts at 1am, it'll be lit all night." Grady grinned at us, adjusting his beanie. "We'll be there!" Kella responded, WAY TOO FAST. Oh god this was humiliating. Blizzy laughed, though G didn't even seem phased, glancing at me yet again. I glanced at him offering a small smile, nodding, "We'll see you there, thank you G..." G nodded. chuckling, "Call me Gerald." I smiled, I didn't even know that was his real name. I liked it, it really matched him. Gerald went back to talking to the guys as we walked out and down the hall. When we got away from earshot, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING KELLA? THOSE PARTIES ARE NO. FUCKING. JOKE. YOU'LL GET FUCKING WASTED." I snapped, grabbing her wrist, slowing her down from practically running to out to get to the car. "Max! They are INTO US. And you are NOT ditching me, you seeing how G is looking at you? He's all over you Max and I think you two would hit it off!" What the fuck is she on about, we don't even know each other. "WE ONLY SPOKE FOR LIKE 2 MINUTES WHAT AND YOU'RE PLANNING A WEDDING? HE'S A FUCKBOY, MICHAELA. HE'S IN THE MUSIC BUSINESS HE'S USED TO CALLING OUT WHOEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS." I yelled at her, I was loosing my shit, I was not getting roofied tonight and I certainly do not trust any of those guys. Who the fuck knows who else is going to be at that party? Kella sighed, "Look, we'll stay for a couple drinks, we won't get buzzed alright? Hang out and leave? Please?" My jaw tightened, sighing. "Promise. That's it. We're leaving after a couple drinks and we are fucking OUT." I demanded. Kella held out her pinky, "Pinky promise." I looped my pinky with hers. "Fuckin' better be, swear to god Kella." I muttered as I walked out to the car. 

 

This night has gotten much longer than I anticipated it to be.

 

A/N: So sorry for any typos I just cranked all this out in about an hour and so it's a little rough. Vote up and comment!


End file.
